Allumer la lumière
by Aselye
Summary: "La haine est aussi puissante que l'amour. Si vous voulez être libéré de quelqu'un, ne plus jamais le revoir, ne le détestez pas, ne l'aimez pas non plus, soyez indifférent." - Omraam Mikhaël Aïvanhov


Bon, je vous présente cette petite fic' sans prétention écrite sur un coup de tête, après avoir visionné Rebelle ! ^^ Elle ne sera pas très longue. J'ai beaucoup aimé le personnage de Mor'du (moi bizarre ? Naaaan :p) et j'étais un peu déçue que le personnage n'ait pas plus d'importance dans le film... Donc voilà une fic' où il est omniprésent ! :D Dédicace spéciale à tous les fans de Mor'du ! ^^

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Prologue**

Ils le surnommaient Mor'du. Ils le chassaient à travers les sombres bois, mais toujours il leur échappait. Et toujours il finissait par revenir, emportant avec lui de nombreuses victimes. Depuis combien de temps ce petit manège durait-il ? La bête venait et s'évanouissait à nouveau dans la forêt, telle l'ombre de la mort elle-même.

Ce jour-là, l'ours alla à leur encontre. Son souffle putride s'élevait dans la brume du matin. Il leva son mufle vers le ciel, renifla, captant les effluves humaines qui parvenaient à lui. Il était en colère. Un grondement trop longtemps réprimé monta du fond de sa gorge. Sa fureur ne semblait jamais s'estomper, elle ne faisait que grandir alors que les mois passaient. Il était prisonnier, figé à jamais en monstre traversant les âges. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la douleur put être aussi grande. La solitude, si accablante. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'être craint de tous et plus puissant que n'importe quel homme, voilà qu'il aurait presque regretté son choix. Presque. Son royaume était détruit. _Il_ l'avait détruit. Et à présent il régnait sur les ossements de ses ancêtres. Il n'avait plus rien à désirer que la souffrance des autres.

Ce jour-là, il balaya du regard une énième fois les plaines stériles entourant les ruines de son château. Il pouvait à peine se remémorer leur ancien aspect. Ces terres devaient être verdoyantes, à une autre époque. Le soleil avait du inonder de ses rayons d'or le royaume. A présent régnait le brouillard, dérobant aux regards le monde du Prince maudit. L'immense ours noir se mit en marche et suivit l'unique chemin sinueux sortant de son domaine, laissant ses souvenirs derrière lui. Ses griffes labouraient le sol à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Tout s'enfuyait sur son passage. Les oiseaux se taisaient. La forêt retenait son souffle. Il était la Mort et il aimait cela.

La bête s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt, observant les hommes s'affairer insouciamment. Ils n'avaient pas remarquer que l'atmosphère avait changé autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas senti le regard brûlant du monstre. Il était trop tard pour eux.

L'ours s'élança d'un bond puissant. Il chargea la foule s'éparpillant comme une nuée de moineaux affolés. Ses mâchoires claquèrent. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de ses victimes. Il ne sentait ni les lances plantées dans son dos, ni les flèches écorchant ses flancs palpitant. Il tuait. Il n'était plus qu'une tornade furieuse de dents et de griffes mortelles. Bientôt, il avait tout détruit. Les cadavres s'entassaient autour de lui. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Il ne faisait pas de distinction. Il les haïssait tous. Le prédateur avait détruit le campement précaire d'une quelconque tribu et avait, avec un peu de chance, éteint une nouvelle lignée. L'animal s'immobilisa, guettant le moindre bruit. Rien. Il n'y avait pas de survivant.

Apaisé pour un temps, l'ours s'assit et entreprit d'ôter les piques fichées dans sa chair, non sans grognements de douleur.

Un sanglot retentit. L'ours s'immobilisa, aux aguets. A nouveau, des pleurs résonnèrent. La bête trouva rapidement son origine. Sous les débris d'une charrette, une petite fille pleurait. Elle était jeune, neuf ans tout au plus, et ses yeux bleus le fixaient avec fascination et terreur. Le Prince regarda la dernière rescapée de sa famille. Elle lui rappela lui-même, en cet instant. Elle était abandonnée du monde, tout comme lui. Il n'y avait pas de pire châtiment. Pas même la mort. L'ours lâcha un rugissement, mais la petite ne pleura pas. Elle portait une pierre bleue en guise de médaillon. La couleur azurée du pendentif rappela à l'ours la lueur des feux follets qui avaient fait basculer son destin. Des bribes de souvenir remontèrent à la surface de son esprit torturé. Il s'écarta de la fillette et la fixa de ses yeux rougeoyants en grognant, renonçant à l'égorger.

_Puisses-tu ne jamais trouver le bonheur avant moi. _

Sur cette malédiction, l'ours, après un dernier regard menaçant, fit demi-tour, rentrant vers son royaume. Il souhaitait tout le mal possible à cette enfant. Ainsi, peut-être ne serait-il plus le seul être à souffrir en ce monde.


End file.
